1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink anchor, and more particularly to a heat sink anchor fixed to a printed circuit board by surface mount technique.
2. Description of Related Art
WO Publication No. 2003003455 issued to George on Jan. 9, 2003 discloses heat sink components to be coupled with a printed circuit board. The heat sink components include a thermal conductive plate and at least two mounting pins. The thermal conductive plate can further include a heat exchange portion disposed across the mounting pins. The mounting pins are inserted into corresponding holes of the printed circuit board so that the mounting pins can be wave soldered to the printed circuit board. The heat sink components are most of the time too heavy to be held by only mounting pins during shock and vibration tests, because the inner side of the hole provides less solder surface to engage with the mounting pin.
Therefore, an improved heat sink component is needed.